Pokemon Adventures in the orre Region Book one
by Lockid
Summary: This is my first story! I want feedback and such and new ideas! NOTE**: I will post more chapters as I go along, so keep waiting for chapter two! :D
1. Chapter 1 -A new trainer!

Pokermon: Adventures in the Orre Region

Chapter one: A new trainer!

My alarm rang. I woke up. got dressed. And ran out the door.

Hi. My name is Blake Holgen. I live in the Orre region with my mom in a small town named Hallowtrunk town... (I'll change name latter) I just turned 10 yesterday, and today I'm heading to Prof. Pines house to get my very own pokemon! :D

I was running to the next town, Flake city, when I ran into my old friend, James who was on his way as well.

"HEY MAN!" He yelled out, happy to see me.

"Hi!"

"You going to Pines lab?"

"Yeah, you?"

"You bet! Pine saved me a very special pokemon! You get a plain starter, I get a extremly rare one!" James was bragging the whole way there, it kinda ticked me off, "but" I thought, " I still get a pokemon, for free in the first place"...

"Hey your going to slow!" James snaped at me, kinda like he could hear my thoughts.

"I'm still waking up..." I exclaimed... I was quite egar to get a pokemon, but I was doing what I could to get James gone for the time beaing, even if that ment being late by going to slow.

"you go ahead, I'll be there, adventually." I told him

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes"

"Mkay..."

He ran off deeper into the forest. I waited till I couldn't see him, then I jolted. I could've beaten him there if the thing that happend next, Didn't happen.

I triped.

On a rock.

And faceplanted into a...

Tree.

"AHH!" I was screaming in pain. I should've looked down or slowed down, or something. My nose was bleeding, but then... I heared something...

SQUAK!

"Uhhhh, hello?" I said, nervusly...

Again... SQUAK!

Then A huge gang of pidgys appeared out of noware and started pecking the crap out of me. I tryed to fightback, but beating up a pokemon is animal crulity, and thats against the law...

I started to run, but I heard a small noise.

"Cynda!"

A cyndaquil!

The started I wanted from Prof. Pine was a bit of a ways off, but it looked like it saw me... Like it knew I was hurt.

Then the cyndaquil jumped into the air and used a devistating Flamethrower on the wild pidgys

The pidgeys pasused after the attack, one blinked, and they fled.

I ran over to the cyndaquil nad gave it a hug. "Thank you, cyndaquil! I owe you!"

The cyndaquil, shook its head, and said something, like I should understand it.

I tryed guessing what it was saying... I wasn't good at sharades...

"A Zubat? A boat? A Gym Leader? A Koffing?" I hesitated to continue. I felt silly, and no dout some one saw me.

But then I tried one more thing "You want to come with me?"

The cyndaquil nodded and jumped into my arms, I got my first pokemon, without the help of a Prof.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2 -My new Rival

Chapter two: My new rival

After get my cyndiquil saved me, I felt, some sort of bond between me and my pokemon. Almost like, an invisible wire conected us. It was strange. I got my own pokemon and I desided I could train some. I batttled a few pokemon, and I was able to raise my pokemons level to 10. I was happy, until I reached Prof. Pines lab.

"Your late!" told me when I entered the front door of his lab. "I know bu-" The prof. cut me off. "Theres no point in making lame exuses! I have one pokemon left for you, come take it..." "I already have one" I told him. I was angry. I knew that Prof. Pine wasn't the most kind-hearted person ever, but he never shows sympothy or compassion. No wonder why hes single. "YOU. GOT. A. POKEMON?! How in the world did this happen? You have no pokeballs and its hard to just catch one with your bare hands, actually, thats iligal." He frowned "You broke the law. I'm gonna go call the cops and te-" "WAIT!" Some random person in the doorway shouted. "I saw him i the woods. He was being attacked by wild pidgey and this cyndiquil he has saved him and joined him. Through he not technicly its trainer yet, because its not caught, its bonnded with Blake and its obious to see, the cyndiquil really likes him!"

"Alright, now who are you?"

"Jessica"

In the door way was a young girl who seemed to be about the same age as Blake. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I came here to get my pokemon" She told the Prof. She wore a simple outfit: Blue jeans, Green T-shirt, Yellow jacket, a pair of white tenishoes, and a baseball cap. "Fair enough", He grabed the pokeball of the shelf and handed it to her. "Sorry, its the last one I have. It contains toddidile, a water type. And heres your pokedex and 5 pokeballs. Good luck on your journey!"

"Thank you!" She said, and turned to leave, but stoped.

"Hey blake?"

"Yeah?"

"After your done getting your pokedex and stuff, come meet me by Flake citys Pokemon Center."

"Alright..?"

Then she ran. She ran off into the distance, I stoode there until I couldn't see here anymore.

"Alright, boy. heres YOUR pokedex and pokeballs, and heres an extra pokeball for your cyndiquil." I took the ball and threw it at my pokemon that was next to me.

1

2

3

DING!

:D

i caught my first pokemon, even though I knew i was gonna catch it. I was EXTREMLEY happy.

"Thanks Prof."

"Alright, takecare! And good luck!"

"Thanks, again"

And I ran to the Pokemon Center to meet Jessica for what ever reason she wanted to meet me there.

But right before I got there, James poped out of nowhere and started blabin' about his pokemon.

"Yeah Its seriously one of a kind" (yaudda yaudda yaudda) "So what pokemon did you get?"

This one. I threw my pokeball into the air.

"Cynda?"

"WHOO-HOO-HOO..! HAHAHA! What a patheteic pokemon! What moves does it know? Takle? Leer? HAHAHA!"

"Think its so funny that I got this pokem-" Cyndaquil cut me off, and used a Flamethrower on James.

"OWOWOWOWOW! You jerk! why did you make your pokemon do that?"

"I didn't mean for it to do that, you angered it!" I shouted at him in rage. Why whould I have done that? I never said "Use Flamethrower!"

"I demand a 1on1, your pathetic cyndaquil vs my Ikey!"

"Ikey?"

"Yeah I key. Its a ice type eevee."

"You mean a Glacion?"

"No. This eevee is mutated, so its not a basic type, its a ice type."

"Well my fire type will do quite well versing you! Fire beats ice by a quarter of a mile!"

"Chalange accepted!"

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-


	3. Announcement:

I had chapter 3 finished in December. Then my MAC went bonko and I lost it. I'm making it again, soooo stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3 -Cyndaquil and the key!

Authors note: I am soooo sorry it took this long to post this, I had lots of tests and HW and traveling and school and more HW, it was a mess, but here it is, the next chapter in the book.

It was my first battle. All my life I had been waiting for a moment like this. I had strived in my 5 years in trainer's school so I could become a master quickly. But all that didn't seem to matter now. Everything just came, naturally.

My Cyndiquil looked at me, I nodded, telling him that we were ready. I had the type advantage, so I knew this would be a piece of a poffin (Like my Pokemon reference? X3).

"James, you get the first move." I didn't want to make it to easy on myself. I felt like my first battle should have some challenge in it.

My friend commanded something to his Ikey, and it leapt towards us. He smirked; he had some trick up his sleeve.

"Use Icebeam!" James commanded. I could tell he was excited.

"Deflect it with Flamethrower!" I shouted.

James' Ikey was already in the air, pulling back its head to unleash it attack. Cyndiquil was charging up, he had shown me what he could do against those Pidgeys, I knew he could take out a mutated Eevee.

The Ikey The shouted, and released a white and blue beam that zig-zaged in the air. Cyndiquil shot out its fire a second later, they were an even match, even with the type disadvantage. Luckily, Cyndiquils attack broke through the Icebeam and hit Ikey, sending it to the ground. Ikey squealed in pain, I felt bad for the little Pokemon, It was an unfair battle, and it appeared to have little power left, already. I didn't know what other moves my Pokemon knew, so I took the chance and quickly looked up Cyndiquils moved in my Pokedex. He only knew Flamethrower, Ember, Tackle, Quickattack, and Smokescreen. I looked back at the Pokemon. I decided that Cyndiquil could use some practice with other moves than Fire types.

I took a deep breath, and told Cyndiquil to use QuickAttack.

Ikey, now standing, was about to make a move, James had commanded it to use Confuse Ray while I was busy. Cyndiquil ran at a dashing pace at Ikey, and smacked it on the chest. Ikey, with the air blown out of it, fell backward, struggling to get up. It flinched and use its confuse Ray. My Cyndiquil then started acting weird. He was moving slowly around the place, mumbling something in its own Pokemon language, and started smacking itself with various item that where laying around. Cyndiquil was taking damage, and fast. Every hit it took knocked 5 HP off. I was worried, was I going to lose to James? In our first battle? I was grinding my teeth, hoping that my next move would work.

"Cyndiquil! Use Ember!"

When I said this, Cyndaquil looked at me, then Ikey, and darted for it.

I was shouting t Cyndiquil to stop. I told him to use Ember, not Tackle.

Then, Cyndiquil did one of the coolest things I had ever seen. It jumped, did a front flip, and used Ember in mid-air, all while doing sideways 360's.

The attack hit right on Ikeys head, and it fell over. It had fainted. I won…


	5. Chapter 4 -Enclive Forest

James ran out to his Ikey. He picked it up and looked at me.

"Good battle, your Cyndaquil can obviously hold its own."

"Thanks, your Ikey is good, but you can't give me to much credit, remember, I had the type advantage." I replied. James just used a Max Revive on his KO'ed Eevee.

I took out a potion my mom have me before I left and used in on cyndiquil.

"I'll see you later." I yelled as I was about to run to go meet Jessica at the Pokemon Center.

"Wait!" James yelled back. "Here's 100 cash." (Don't know what the currency is called)

I just smiled and headed straight for the center. I was already 10 minutes late, I didn't need another delay.

I got to the center and Jessica was healing her Treeko (Changing Pokemon so the starters are Cyndaquil, Treeko, and Squirtle) She also appeared to have a Pidgy with her.

"Hi." I came over to her and she smiled.

"I see you caught a Pokemon!"

"Nah, this is someone else's, I was just Poke-sitting for a while."

The Pidgy was wandering around Treeko, looking for something. Cyndaquil tried to make an aquatence with it, but it used Sand-Attack at him. Cyndaquil was yelling at the small bird in its own languages and it was a full-off brawl. I grabbed Cyndaquils Pokeball and a red laser lashed out and sucked the Pokemon in. Pidgy was still crossed. It was searching and it found what it was looking for. A kid, about the age of 7, came up and claimed the confused bird.

"Hi, you must be Blake." He said, "Jessica told me about you."

I glanced at Jessica, was she running her mouth about me, and if so, in a good way or a bad one. "Mmmmkay…" I said, "And who are you?"

"Zack, I'm Jessica's younger brother." (This isn't a copy of May and Max, it is just a coincidence…)

"So this is your Pokemon?" I asked

"Yes." He looked at Jessica, who appeared to me laughing.

"What's so funny?" We asked in near unison. "Nothing, just that Blake is acting like you, Zach, its kinda funny."

I rolled my eyes. Zach just ignored the statement.

An hour later I was leaving the center with Jessica, Zack had asked to come with me. I shrugged, but Jessica stated that Zack had to stay in her line of sight at all times, so she had to come to. We walked up route 2 to Blackhorn city, home of the Blackhorn gym. About half-way there, We stopped for lunch, then It was training time. Jessica and her Treeko and went after some weakling Pokemon. Max watched over the camp site thing we had laid out and he battled away and intruders. But my Cyndaquil needed some actual challenge. I propped it on my shoulder and ran deep into the Enclive Forest. We beat the crap out of some bird Pokemon and some bug Pokemon, then we came to a cave. A sign near the entrance was labeled"

"Enclive Cave WARNING: ENTER WITH CATUION"


End file.
